Between Love and Pain
by niklasssa
Summary: Chuck and Blair got married and had three kids: Olivia, Ethan and Thomas. Thomas had childhood cancer and died when he was 3. Chuck and Blair never actually got through his death and got divorced because the pain was too much. Nine years later, Ethan tries to commit suicide and it forces them both to face each other again.
1. intro

Brief Introduction

AU- Chuck and Blair got married and had three kids: Olivia, Ethan and Thomas. Thomas had childhood cancer and died when he was 3. Chuck and Blair never actually got through his death and got divorced because the pain was too much. Nine years later, Ethan tries to commit suicide and it forces them both to face each other again.

Characters:

Blair Waldorf is the successful CEO of Waldorf Designs. She spends most of her time working and traveling because of her job, not being the most present mother out there, although she loves her children more than anything.

Currently she's dating Dan Humphrey, a well known book writer and editor at the New York Times.

Chuck Bass is the CEO of Bass Industries. He also works a lot but spends more time with his children, since they live with him. In terms of love and romance, he is still Chuck.

Olivia Bass is the eldest child of Chuck and Blair. Her personality is very similar to Chuck's. She's smart, a straight A student, and she has slept with half of the boys of the Upper East Side. She doesn't have a very good relationship with her mother. She's 16.

Ethan Bass is currently 15 years old and resembles a lot of his mother. He's very fond of her and misses her a lot on a daily basis. He's gay but his father doesn't know yet and he´s afraid to tell.


	2. Chapter 1

Olivia Bass arrived at home at 2AM with two boxes of pizza on her hands. She put the pizza on the dining room table and sent her brother Ethan Bass a whatsapp audio.

"Hi, Ethan. Sorry, I am late for our pizza night. Something came up. I have just arrived at home."

20 minutes passed and he didn't answer.

Olivia went to her brother's bedroom to call him . She knocked on the door three times.

"Ethan?"

She opened the door and saw her brother unconscious and on his nightstand she saw a completely empty orange pill box. She froze.

"What the fuck"

She touched him trying to wake him up.

"Ethan buddy please wake up"

He didn't. Her heart was racing. She was almost crying.

"No! No! No! You can't do that to me! Ethan please! I can't lose another brother"

She was starting to lose control. She called the ambulance.

"Hi I think my brother tried to kill himself, I don't know if he's alive or not."

"Address please". She told them.

"Maam, how old are you?"

"16"

"Isn't there an adult with you?"

"No, my father's at his company's party and my mother is probably outside of the country."

"OK, stay calm and we will be there in 10 minutes. Please try to contact an adult. We will be there. Stay calm."

Olivia was shaking. She couldn't even text her father. She didn't even look like Olivia Bass, fearless and always in control of herself.

The emergency staff arrived. The doctor examined Ethan.

"He's still breathing. He's alive. We will take him to the hospital emergency"

"Oh! Thank God!" She felt relieved. Although she was still frightened, now she could at least breathe and think properly.

#####################

Chuck Bass was talking to an employee during the Bass Industries annual ball.

"Oh yes, I truly think we should pay attention to what's happening in the silicon valley...Sorry, it's my daughter, I have to pick up".

"Dad?"

"Hi, sweetie. What's the matter?"

"Ethan tried to kill himself. He's alive. We're going to the New York Presbyterian Hospital by ambulance."

She told him in the same voice tone she would tell him she was going to sleep at a friend's house.

"What? Are you ok?" Chuck was frightened. His heart was racing and he was beginning to cry. He didn't even have a clue his son had been suffering.

"I'm fine". Chuck knew she wasn't.

"I will try to contact your mother and try to get as quickly as possible to the hospital. Until there please be calm and safe. Take care of Ethan as you always do."

"Well, good luck with that. According to her instagram posts, she's in Milan doing business there."

"She arrived in New York this afternoon."

"How do you know Blair's whereabouts?"

"I'm Chuck Bass"

"I would probably mock you for still loving her but the situation is not appropriate. Go call her".

"I love you and Ethan more than anything. Please keep me informed. Daddy will soon be there with you".

"I love you too".

Chuck called Blair 10 times and she didn't answer.

"Fuck, Blair"

He called Dorota.

"Mr. Bass, it's almost 3:30 AM. What happened?"

"Is Blair there?"

"No, she's at Mr Dan's house"

"Thanks, bye"

He called Dan and he didn't answer.

"I can't believe it's the middle of the night and I have to go to Brooklyn"

###########################

Dan and Blair were sleeping naked when someone rang the bell and started to knock heavily on the door.

Dan wore his underwear and pajamas pants and went to the door.

He opened the door.

"Chuck. What are you doing here?"

Chuck entered the house without asking.

"I need to talk to Blair". He went to Dan's bedroom. "Blair, I have called you a thousand times. Ethan is in the hospital, he tried to commit suicide".

"What? Is he ok? Is Olivia ok?"

"They're both stable I guess. Olivia texted me saying that the doctors will remove the pills from his stomach and they are positive that he will be fine".

"Thank God. Just give me five minutes to get dressed."

Blair got off the bed and Chuck looked at her naked body.

"Chuck please", said Dan.

"What? There's nothing there I haven't seen."

Blar looked angry at Chuck.

"I will wait in the limo".

She wasn't really angry. She was so scared about her son and imagined Chuck was suffering as well.

######################

"Hi, I am Charles Bass, father of Ethan Bass and she's Blair Waldorf, his mother."

"ID please...Thanks...He's on the 4th floor, room 405 His doctor is waiting to talk with you."

They took the elevator and saw Olivia in front of Ethan's room.

Chuck hugged her. Blair held her hand and gave it a kiss. Olivia sighted.

"The doctor is coming soon. I am leaving", said Olivia.

"Please go directly home", said Chuck.

"I have something to do first"

" Go home", said Blair.

"Bitch, please. Who are you to tell me what to do? You were the one supposed to be here taking care of your son, not me. You don't tell me what to do."

"Language!", said Chuck.

"Bye, dad".

"I'm sorry. I don't usually let her treat people like this. But she's hurting right now and I don't wanna ground her and make things worse."

"That's fine, our relationship is... complicated...So, I spend the night here with Ethan and you go home to be with her after we talk to the doctor".


	3. Chapter 2

#######################

It was 10 AM and Chuck Bass was in his pajamas trying to read the news on his iPad Pro while waiting for his daughter Olivia to wake up and eat breakfast. He didn't sleep properly, since his son had tried to kill himself that night.

He saw two handsome twin boys leaving Olivia's bedroom.

"H-hi Mr Bass... We didn't know you were awa-"

"Leave.", said Chuck, without turning his eyes from his iPad.

"Sorry, Mr B-"

"I said, leave".

20 minutes later, Olivia showed up.

"Hi, daddy"

"Hi, angel. Please seat for breakfast."

"How's Ethan?"

"He's awake. Your mother's with him. He'll be transferred to Ostroffs Center today. We will visit him after breakfast."

"Ok. Gosh, I am so tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Yeah, I see. You had other stuff to do."

"Yes, like rescuing my brother"

"That's not what I'm talking about"

"Dad, you are Chuck Bass. Don't be a hypocrite. I know what you use the 1812 at the Empire Hotel for."

"Honey, I understand you like no one else because I am Chuck Bass. I know you try to suppress your feelings with sex. I just don't want to see you hurting and making bad decisions, that's it. And, seriously, what is the only rule I gave you in regard of bringing guys to our penthouse?"

"No drug dealers.", said Olivia ashamed.

"Yes, and then you bring the Baizen twins into my house. First, you disrespected me and didn't go directly home. Second, you disrespected your mother. And third, you had sex with the worst of Manhattan's elite under my roof. I know this situation is really hard for you, even though you pretend it's not, but it's really hard for me and your mother too so don't make it worse.", said Chuck dissatisfied.

"I am sorry. I will apologize to Blair today."

"Nice."

"You still love her, huh?" Olivia could read Chuck just as he could read her. They were so similar in essence.

"Can't imagine the day I won't".

"Hope someday you resolve your issues with her"

"It's complicated and not your business. Now go get dressed to see Ethan. After that, aunt Serena will stay here at home with you."

"I don't need anyone taking care of me"

"Well but Serena needs someone to take care of her".

"Haha...Not funny".

############################

Blair and Dan Humphrey were at Ostroff Treatment Center reception waiting for Olivia and Chuck.

"Here they are", said Dan

"Hi, Blair. Hi, Daniel", said Chuck

"Hi Dan!... Blair, I am truly sorry for my behaviour last night", said Olivia ashamed.

"It's ok. But talk to your mother like that again and you'll regret being born."

"I already do, Blair. Every single day of my life. And the only reason I still talk to you is because..."

"Enough with teenage drama. What did I tell you at Breakfast today?" Chuck interrupted.

"Don't make things worse"

...

"Family of Ethan Bass, please come with me" said one of the psychiatrists of the center.

Chuck, Blair and Olivia followed her.

"Ethan! ", Olivia said , hugged and kissed him.

"Hi, Liv. Hi, dad. Hi again, mom."

"We're so happy to see you, son", said Chuck.

"I am happy to see you too"

"Ethan has something to tell you Chuck", said Blair.

"What is it buddy?" Chuck asked.

Olivia understood quickly what Blair was talking about.

"Dad, I know you're Chuck Bass and you have a fame of being a womanizer and probably I am not the son you expected..."

"What do you mean? I love you"

"Dad, I like boys."

"Oh, sweetheart. I love you. You know that right? You don't have to be ashamed of that. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed with you or your sister..."

"Well you were this morning with me because I fucked the Baizen twins last night"

"You did what?", said Blair.

Olivia smirked. She loved when her mother got mad at her.

"Well, let me finish the sentence: I could never be disappointed to you or your sister for being who you truly are", said Chuck

"At least, the Baizens are hot", said Ethan, ignoring Chuck

"I know right", said Olivia

And the four of them started laughing. It was the first time in years they were laughing together as a family.

"No, seriously. Bring them again to my house and your mother will choose your punishment."

"I can be very creative and mean", said Blair

"I am considering celibacy from this moment on, just in case."

They all laughed again. Blair missed moments like this. Before Thomas got sick and died, everything was so easy. Her relationship with Chuck was amazing and she was always close to her children.

...

"Hi, nice to meet you, Waldorf-Bass family. I am Ethan's psychiatrist, Doctor Smith. I am sorry to interrupt your family moment".

"Nice to meet you, thank you for caring for my son", said Chuck

"You're welcome, Mr. Bass...So, I would really like to talk with you and Ms. Waldorf privately"

"Olivia, you can stay at the reception hall with Dan. I will ask Serena to pick you there and take you home", said Blair

Olivia was about to complain that she didn't want to stay with her mother's best friend, she was mature enough to be alone. But she recalled what her father had said to her earlier that morning. As much as she didn't get along with Blair, she knew her father loved her mom. She secretly didn't want her mother to suffer as well. So she decided to behave well.

"Ok. Bye Ethan. Bye Dad. Bye Blair."

############################

"Hi kiddo!", said Dan

"Hi. Did Blair send you to check on me?", said Olivia dissatisfied.

Blair knew his daughter didn't open up to her, so she usually sent Dan to try to unveil what was in Olivia's head. Olivia was very smart, so she usually didn't tell him anything important. But at that moment she was feeling alone and just wanted someone to talk.

"Yep. How are you?"

"I am tired"

"You don't look tired. You look flawless as always."

"Well, I'm Olivia Bass" , she smiled

"Waldorf-Bass, don't forget that"

"Well, the Waldorf side doesn't seem to care much about me"

"I don't think so. You mother loves you very much".

"Well, loving and caring are two different things. She cares about Waldorf designs, her business trips, Paris Fashion Week,etc. Does she know what my dream college is? Does she know what do I plan to major in? Does she know how many languages I speak? Does she know which instrument I play? She isn't there whenever I accomplish something, because she only cares about her own accomplishments".

"Well, she's always bragging that you are Chilton's New York Academy's brightest student and you're probably going to be your class' valedictorian"

"Dan, that's not the same thing."

"Probably, but that's something."

"Anyways, I am not the one who chose things to be this way. And I don't need her. Ethan, on the other hand, does. And if she wants to invest in a relationship, she should prioritize his. I don't care if she prefers her fashion empire over me. But since my brother is suffering, she should stop working so much and give him attention."

"She doesn't prefer her fashion empire over you. And of course you ignore the other reasons for your broken relationship with her. Maybe you are too young to understand that or you know exactly what I am talking about but you aren't ready to face it yet."

"What are you? A therapist?"

"Well I did major in Psychology alongside English at NYU"

They stayed in silence for two minutes.

"You are a good partner to Blair. You really make her happy. Too bad her heart belongs to my father. "

"Chuck and Blair is in the past. I don't see why you think things will be different someday."

"Well, maybe you're too stupid to understand that or you know exactly what I am talking about but you aren't ready to face it yet", Olivia said mockingly

Dan rolled his eyes. This girl could be 100% Chuck and 100% Blair at the same time sometimes.

"Aunt Serena! I missed you!"

"Olivia! How are you young lady?"

"I am fine"

"Good. I bought your favourite foods, your parents sent me to be with you at your house today."

"So I've heard".

"Let's go home. I know you are super independent and doesn't need my help, buuut I promise I am not boring like your parents. I can even let you misbehave a little bit."

"That's fine, I just wanna rest...just let me say goodbye to Dan", said Olivia…. "Daniel, please tell Blair I love her"

Dan nodded. "Bye, Olivia. Take care of yourself".

#############################

"Please seat", said Dr. Smith. "As you can see, Ethan is going through difficult times and he has a long journey ahead towards recovery"

"Yes, we know"

"He really needs a stable environment so he can flourish. He really needs you both working together as a family. I know you two are both successful CEOs and are divorced to each other, but you have to make time to be with him. I don't think it's appropriate for his sister to take care of him, she's only 16. She was already responsible for rescuing him. You are the ones who need to make sure he takes his medicine, goes to therapy, does exercise, sleeps well. You are the parents and need to make sure the two of them are ok."

"We are going to do everything he needs, Dr. Smith"

"I am glad to hear that... I hope he will be discharged a week from now. You have time to prepare. If you need help, our center has wonderful resources."

"Thank you for your efforts, Dr Smith"

"You're welcome, Mr. Bass. You both have two wonderful children. I am just expressing my concerns so they can have a better development."

#########################

"Ethan told my father he's gay" , said Olivia, while eating with Serena at the Bass' dining room.

"Really? And how was your father reaction?" Serena asked .

"Pretty good. I told Ethan dad would handle well. I know he was insecure but I don't see why my father would reject him"

"Well, your father sometimes has really high standards on people. See how he treats his employees. Also, he's known for being a womanizer. Ethan probably felt the pressure to be the same. Imagine you having to tell your father that you don't wanna run Bass Industries when he retires..."

"That's different."

Serena raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon, let's watch some movies until your father gets home. I'll get some blankets and you choose the movies"

"Ok."

Serena entered the TV room and saw Olivia asleep in the couch. She covered her with a blanket and turned off the lights. Olivia slept the whole afternoon.

Chuck arrived home around 7PM . He had spent the whole afternoon discussing and resolving Ethan's situation with Blair.

"Hi, Serena. How was the afternoon?"

"She slept the whole afternoon at the TV room"

Chuck smiled tenderly.

"I will wake her up"

"Heeeey"

"Hi daddy"

"Wanna sleep on daddy's bed?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll wake up. I'm hungry"

"Oh there's still plenty of food" said Serena.

"Ok then, so tomorrow morning I will talk with you about some changes we have to make because of Ethan. I will take a shower now. Serena, thank you for your help. " He kissed Olivia's forehead and leaved.

################

Chuck finished showering and heard his Iphone ringing.

"Hi Blair, what's the matter?"

"I have something for Olivia, I just gave it to your doorman."

"Ok, I'll give her"

"Bye, Chuck. I know what we're passing through is hard but we're gonna make it."

"Bye"

Chuck knocked on his daughter's door.

"Angel, there's something for you"

"What is it?"

"I have no clue"

It was a purple box of Waldorf Designs store with an envelope attached to it.

Olivia opened the enveloped and read the letter:

Dear Olivia,

A few months ago I decided I wanted to give you a present. This is a scarf I designed just for you, because every Bass needs his or her own signature scarf. I was waiting for the right moment to give you.

You believe that I don't care about you and that's far from true.

Do I know what your dream college is? Yes, of course. MIT. Why? You're secretly a nerd. You used to solve rubik's cube in 10 seconds when you were 9. You love chemistry and physics, even though you don't tell anyone. You have dozens of pop science books in your kindle.

What will be your major? I would guess you haven't decided yet, because you're good at everything and want to keep possibilities open. But especially because your main goal is to get into Medical School. Why? Because you lost your little brother to a terrible disease and you seem to be a careless person but deep down you love taking care of people. You're the most sensitive person I know. You make everyone fear you because the world has been so unfair to you that you don't wanna let anyone see your scars. Still, I think you'll be a great doctor.

How many languages do you speak? 4. English, French, Mandarin and German.

Mandarin and German because your father told you it's important for business and you were trying to impress him at the time you were fooling yourself into thinking that your dream was to be like him.

And French because you secretly wanted to impress me. I am always impressed by you, by the way. You don't have to crave for my approval. You are the best daughter I could have, even though we have our issues.

Which instrument do you play? The piano, of course. You loved when your father played it for you, so decided to learn it all by yourself.

As you can see, I know you very well. Your father may understand why you go to bed with numerous boys. But he's too self absorbed to understand that maybe his daughter that is "just like him" doesn't want to be like him at all. And I would guess that unconsciously you asked Dan these questions because you feel that your dad will judge you for your choices and wanted someone to talk.

Well, you can talk to me.

-Mom

Olivia smelled the fragrance of Chanel n5 that was imprinted in the letter.

She called her mom.

"Or Stanford. MIT or Stanford"

Blair laughed. "Oh how could I miss that? I'm so dumb"

"Goodnight, Mom"

"Oh what did you just call me?"

"Mom"

"Say that again"

"Mom. Mommy. Mother. But don't get used."

"I won't. Sleep well, love. I love you."


	4. Chapter 3

######################

At breakfast.

"Morning", said Chuck Bass

"Good morning. How's Ethan? How was yesterday with Blair?"

"He's getting better, the doctor talked to us about his depression and anxiety. It will take time to recover but now he's in the right path. I feel so guilty that he was suffering in silence and I didn't have a clue."

"Dad. We all suffer in silence in this family. That's our normal."

"It's just... I am so good at recognizing when you're not ok. It's different with him."

"Well, he's very attached to Blair . And Blair spent four months away in Europe this time. So he was probably not happy."

"Your mom is complicated. She has her own issues. But she loves you both. She's pretty sad and scared about this whole situation."

"I know you care a lot about her."

"I do... So here's what I wanted to talk to you. Ethan's going to stay at the center for at least one week. And then we're going to spend two weeks in my mansion at the Hampton's. You, me, Ethan and Blair. Blair and I need to take care of you two closely, so we decided to take a little vacation with you."

"I have school."

"I have already talked to Chilton's administration."

"O-k."

"What?"

"You and Blair under the same roof? For two weeks?"

"It's solely for the purpose of taking care of our child"

"The sexual tension is gonna be high"

"Why do you want so much for us to be together?"

"Because I love you, Chuck Bass. And I don't like seeing you suffer. And of course she deserves better than Dan Humphrey."

"Well, if we were together, you would have to be with her all that time. I don't like talking to you about it because it's between you and her, but that's something you would have to face."

" I can do anything for my dear dad"

"Nice. Can't wait when you start working for me. I'll give you tons of work." Chuck said seriously

Olivia changed the topic.

"So, I will visit Ethan by myself today and eat lunch with a friend. I promise I come home immediately. I will take your Cadillac."

"Ok, sweetie. I will see Ethan now and then I will return home. We can drink scotch and talk about future business as we always do later."

"Bye."

###########

Olivia took a shower and put her Ralph Lauren blazer and Gucci Jeans. She was always impeccable. Her style was a combination of Chuck's tailoring taste with Blair's fashion sense. She usually seemed stylish and powerful.

She opened the purple box her mother had given her and wore the scarf.

"I'll check on Ethan and then I will meet you at your apartment", she texted

#######################

She took the elevator. She haven't entered that building in ages.

Blair opened the door and smiled.

"Nice to have you here."

"Don't get used", said Olivia and then she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Nice scarf by the way"

"Thank you"

"Please seat. Lunch will be ready soon."

"So...How do you know so much about me?"

"Well, you're my daughter. I care about everything you do."

"Serena? Ethan? "

"Both of them are my informers, yes. But I take my own conclusions."

"So...about dad."

"He's stubborn I know. But I don't think he'll be mad at you"

"It's so hard because he's my rock. Since Tom's death he has been my role example. I always want to impress him. My dream was to be like him. He was always there for me even when you weren't. But it's like there's only a part of me that wants to be like him. I want to grow up and be a different person. And perhaps I have always been a different person."

"Olivia, I'm the only person on earth that always knew you wouldn't be his successor. It's ok for you to be attached to his image, because he's a wonderful father and means a lot to you. BUT you have to admit that everyone including him puts a lot of pressure on you. There's this mythical image of you people believe. And you like that because you want to instill fear. But sooner or later you have to start being yourself. That's my opinion."

"What if people don't like me? What if dad doesn't?"

"Well, your classmates already don't like you very much. "

"I don't care. They fear me. And I like that."

"Honey, you're an Waldorf-Bass. You will always be feared. You just don't need to act like you're a mini Chuck. And Chuck will always love you no matter what."

"It's like...everyone sees me like I'm a future powerful woman. "

"You are powerful. You take care of people. You took care of Ethan when I wasn't available. You went through your brother's death. You rescued Ethan from suicide attempt. And you suffered through my absence all these years and I'm sorry for that, I really do. But after all of this, you're still very genuine and cares about everyone around you, including me. So I don't care if people think you're powerful or not. I am very proud of you. You always impress me. I want you to be yourself, even if that means you being a nerd. And seriously, being a doctor is pretty badass."

"Yes sometimes you suck. But I'm sorry I said you didn't care for me."

"I do. And I would like to say that there's always a room available for you here. Ethan always comes when I'm in New York. You should come too. I know I'm super busy with WD, but you two are the true source of happiness in my life."

"So... you and dad together at the hamptons..."

"Oh please. I'm in a relationship."

"Who cares about Dan?"

"I do. And no, there's no Chuck and Blair anymore."

"Mom. Dad loves you."

Blair loved hearing Olivia call her "Mom".

"Ollie. Please. It's in the past. "

"He said that to me yesterday morning"

"Did he?"

"Yes. We talk about feelings with each other all the time. Because we both deal with them in the same way."

"Suppressing with sex"

"Yes"

"And do you have feelings for some guy?"

"No, I don't do boyfriends"

"Well, no wonder your father thinks you'll turn out exactly like him"

Olivia sighed.

"Honey, if it's bothering you then you should talk to him."

"Fiiine"

######################

"Hey, angel!". Chuck was drinking scotch and watching the news.

"Hi, daddy! Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Please join me. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"College. And the future"

"Oh. Harvard has a wonderful program in Economics and Finance. So does Columbia. I think you would excel there. And about that... I think you should really take an internship at Bass Industries next summer. You'll grow a lot."

"Dad... I do not plan to work for you."

"Well, I have always thought that perhaps someday you'll want to open your own business, but you have to start somewhere..."

"I don't wanna work in business. At all."

"Since when?", Chuck Bass said incredulous

"I don't know, but I have decided that I don't want it."

"Why?"

"I want to major in STEM and go to medical school"

"I didn't know you even liked these stuff"

"I do. A lot."

"I think you should do whatever you want."

"Are you mad?"

"I am not. I am just perplexed."

"I know it's not what you wanted."

"I want you to be happy."

"Dad. Your face doesn't show that.", Olivia said scared.

"Please go to your room. I need time to think"


	5. Chapter 4

*One week later at the Hamptons*

"So, here's some rules:..."

Olivia rolled her eyes as Chuck started to talk to her and Ethan.

"Ethan, we will monitor if you take your medicines or not. Your therapist will come and talk to you privately in your room every Tuesday at 2PM.

Olivia, your school will send you everyday the assignments you have to do.

For both of you: no screens after 8 PM. Sleeping time is 10PM. Breakfast is 8 AM. Lunch 1PM and Dinner 7PM. No drinking or drugs. No leaving the house alone or without our permission. No boys in my mansion."

"What is it? Military camp?", said Olivia joking

Ethan laughed.

"No screens after 8PM was probably mom's idea" , said Ethan

"Yes, it was. If you don't like the rules, I can create some more" said Blair joking

"What about "no boys unless they're very hot"?", said Olivia

"I liked this one. Next time Olivia creates the rules." , said Ethan.

"Oh, for Christ sake! I am going to freak out with the two of you." , said Blair laughing

"Now you understand why I have so many grey hair" , said Chuck

"Ok, now go to your rooms unpack your bags and get dressed.", said Blair "After that Chuck will take you to ride his yacht."

"Ok, general", said Ethan, kissed her cheek and went to his room

"I have school stuff to do. Can I stay here?", said Olivia

"Sure, angel" said Chuck

##############################

Blair was on the kitchen working on her Macbook.

"Hi, mother"

"Hi Ollie. How are things with your dad?"

"Weird. We are not talking like before. It's worse than when he found marijuana in my stuff last year."

"He found what? Ethan and Serena never tell these stuff about you."

"That's the cons of having personal informants that love me... Well, it wasn't mine. It was Lyla Archibald's but he didn't believe me. She had to tell Nate and he had to personally apologize to dad. Nate's reaction was epic. And dad felt guilty and gave me a Valentino dress after that."

"Good. I don't want you around drugs... I think Chuck needs time processing, I don't know."

"I guess he's too worried about Ethan right now. I don't know. I don't want to talk about it with him again this soon."

#############################

Days later.

"Well, one thing I must admit, Chuck: you raised our children very well. They don't even get late for breakfast."

"Well, you are the one who enforced strict rules when they were children. I just sorta maintained the practice. And they are more well behaved when you're around."

"I hate anarchy. The only system viable for me is a monarchy in which I am the queen."

"I am sure."

"What's the matter?"

"Olivia doesn't wanna work for me anymore"

"Oh. Who would have predicted that?", said Blair with pride

"How did you know?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I mean my son was suffering and I had no idea. He's gay and I didn't know either. And I thought, ok, Ethan's very similar to you. But Olivia? It's like looking in the mirror. I understand her so deeply, or I least thought I did."

"Chuck, don't get me wrong. You two are similar but are not the same. You cannot think that because she's into going to bed with lots of people that she'll turn out like you."

"That's not the point. I don't care what she becomes. I love her. But why don't they feel safe talking to me about things?"

"Well, you're stubborn and they're teenagers. "

"Well, you're stubborn too and Ethan told you his secret before telling me. Even Olivia did apparently."

"Well, Olivia didn't tell me, I already knew."

"See? It's even worse! How could you possibly know her better than me?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Nice. Blair Waldorf is a better parent than me."

"I am not. But that doesn't mean you're perfect."

"You left me and them. Don't start lecturing me about perfection."

"Ok but you let me go."

"Seriously, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe trying to understand that I wasn't emotional available because my son had just fucking died. "

"Well, I tried. But you always pushed me back. You even said that I should find another woman"

"And you did."

"Oh please. I didn't. That's what you always wanted to believe. That's the excuse you wanted to leave us."

"Well, the day after I said that I saw you lunching with some random woman."

"I have no idea who you're talking about. But seriously, do you really think that I would prefer anyone to you? Really? My heart races everytime I think of you. Why would I want some random woman?"

"Because you're Chuck Bass"

"I'm not Chuck Bass without you. So stop playing victim."

"I am not. Just trying to explain that I did that out of suffering not lack of love."

"I know. But you're not the only one who suffers in this family. The four of us do."

"Maybe it's because you suffer as well that your children fear so much that they may disappoint you. It's because you're a great father not a bad one that they don't open up to you"

"Yes, dad we love you so much"

Olivia and Ethan appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you to doing here? It's past bedtime.", said Chuck annoyed

"You two are grounded.", said Blair

"Dad, I know you feel guilty but we love you", said Ethan

"I love you too kiddo. But you shouldn't be afraid of telling things to me"

"Yes. But you should be afraid of me if you disrespect the rules one more time.", said Blair

"Please mom. Chuck and Blair is better than Netflix." , said Olivia

"Well, I don't care. Ethan needs a stable environment with functioning rules. "

"Yes, I agree with your mom. To bed. "

##############

Blair knocked on Chuck's door later that night

"Hi."

"Hi"

They kept looking at each other for 1 minute.

"I'm sorry I left you"

"Why did you left me, then?"

"I had to. I wasn't happy. I couldn't make you happy either. And you knew that."

Chuck nodded.

"That's why I let you go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You wouldn't be the most successful woman in fashion business if you had stayed with me."

"You are right. But I could have been a better mother."

"You wouldn't. You can't make your children happy if you aren't happy."

"Are they happy now?"

"We are all hurt in a way or another but we have lived wonderful things as a family all these years. I'm sorry you weren't always there. I wish you were. "

"Even when you took the typical middle class vacation I wish I was with you."

"Yes, we have gone to Disney World once."

"It's been great spending this time with them here."

"Yes, indeed."

"Sleep well, Bass"

"You too, Waldorf"


	6. Chapter 5

Next day at Breakfast

"Good morning, family", said Ethan Bass "What are the plans for today?"

"You two broke a rule yesterday", said Blair.

"I'm gonna excuse you, Ethan, because you're in a particular situation. But you should know that those rules are for your own good. Olivia will stay here today with Chuck while we go to the beach."

"Oh, nice.", said Olivia.

##########################

Olivia was doing her school's assignments at the living room.

"What you're reading?"

"Henry V"

"Oh, that's nice. Your mom loves Shakespeare. We can go to London and watch a play at Shakespeare's Globe if you want to. "

"There's no need"

"Please look at me. I want to talk to you."

"What?", Olivia looked at him.

"Look, when I was your age, my father used to tell me that I wouldn't be capable of running Bass Industries. He thought I was weak. And for many years I believed him. The only reason I am the man I am today is because of your mother's help... I don't care what you become when you grow up. I just spent your whole life trying to be different from him and showing you were capable. I was not trying to force you anything."

"That's ok. You're the best.", and hugged him.

"And, angel, there's something more I would like to tell you."

"What?"

"I know you suffered a lot from your mother absence when you were a child. But as your father I would like to say that was the best option at the moment."

"No, it wasn't"

"Olivia, your mother wouldn't be capable of being a good mother."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You hold unto pain because that's the only thing you have left from that period. "

"Are you saying it's my fault and not hers?"

"I am saying it's no one's fault"

"Stop defending her"

"I am not. You have the right to feel angry. But don't let it compromise your relationship with her anymore. It will destroy you in the end."

"I am already destroyed". She started crying.

"You know she loves you and I know you love her."

"Yes, but it hurts so much, daddy. Everything. Everything hurts. Thomas dying, Mom leaving, Ethan trying to take his life. Everyone tries to leave me."

"Well, I don't think that's true. But if it was, I would still be here. Always. I will never leave you. Olivia, everyone in this family loves you so much. Not because of your grades, not because of anything that you do. You are so so precious for me, Ethan and your mother."

"I love you too."

"C'mon, get dressed and let's go to the beach".

"I'm grounded."

"I think you need your family more than you need discipline right now."

"Thank you daddy."

#####################

Ethan and Blair were walking on the beach.

"How have you been feeling these days?", asked Blair

"I don't know. Numb. Guilty for making my family scared.", said Ethan

"Everything is fine now. I will be more present to take care of you."

"I miss you so much. It's not that I don't like you being the best fashion designer ever."

"I miss you too, honey. I'm sorry I have been busy for the past months."

"Life with dad and Olivia is, you know, weird. They like drinking scotch and talking about finance. I miss going to watch Broadway musicals with you, stuff like that."

"Oh I miss that too!"

"Is that dad and Liv?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Hi son, hi Waldorf."

"Did something happen?", asked Blair

"Not quite. It's just Olivia needs her family."

"Oh, come here, dear", said Blair and hugged her daughter

"I miss you, mommy"

"Oh, I miss you too my dear. I love you so, so much"

...

"It's starting to rain, we should go home", said Blair

"No! Let's play in the rain!", said Olivia

"Oh for Christ sake! We're all gonna get wet! And my hair will be destroyed.", said Blair

Then Chuck, Ethan and Olivia looked at her with a puppy face.

"Fiiine.", said her

...

Later the four of them returned to Chuck's mansion wet and full of sand on their bodies. They were all very happy.

"What do you want for dinner?", asked Chuck

"Pizza! With movies and ice cream and..." ,said Ethan

"Ok, baby", said Chuck

"Please go shower and after dinner we're going to talk with you", said Blair

...

"So, in a few days you two are going back to school..." , said Chuck

"Don't remind me of that.", said Ethan

"Your school administration already knows about your situation. I know it's hard to return to classes, so no pressure to keep up with everything. About your classmates... you can tell them you had family issues, whatever makes you comfortable. "

"K"

"And we will be home more frequently so you don't be alone. But please consider we still have to work. Serena, Lily, Grandpa Harold and Grandma Eleanor will stay with you sometimes."

"Is Grandpa Harold coming to NYC?!", asked Olivia

"Yes."

"Cool"


	7. flashback 1

Flashback 1

12-years-old Olivia entered her mother's office. She convinced the secretary to let her in without Blair's permission.

"What are you doing here?", asked Blair

"You told me you weren't in NY"

"I wasn't. I arrived yesterday."

"So why did you miss Ethan's poetry competition?"

"I had a meeting with Bergdorf's I couldn't miss."

"You were at a party. I saw the pictures."

"Yes. Bergdorf's annual party. Now excuse me, I don't allow children in here. And I have to call VOGUE in five minu..."

"I'm twelve."

"Well, you still go to a pediatrician, so technically you're a child."

"I got my first period last month and kissed five guys last weekend."

"Who cares, Olivia? Leave."

"Please do not let Ethan see where you were last night. I told him you were at Paris. "

"Leave."

...

Blair immediately called her ex-husband Chuck Bass.

"My daughter became a woman and you didn't tell me?"

"Umm...yeah. Her pediatrician had already told me that was about to happen. I thought it was no big deal."

"How did she react?"

"Normal, I guess."

"Did you know she has been kissing boys?"

"She's a Bass. I expect nothing less."

"Oh please. "

"What?"

"She's a child!"

"That has already entered womanhood"

"Talk to her about sex."

"Why me? If you're not comfortable you can ask another woman, like, I don't know, Serena."

"Do you really want Serena van der Woodsen advising your daughter on sex?"

"Olivia isn't Serena. Serena falls in love with anyone, Olivia is not attached to those stupid boys and does things rationally."

"How do you know?"

"She's a Bass."

"And a Waldorf."

"Please. You were in love with Nate at her age, she's kissing all the hot pre-teen boys of the Upper East Side".

"Whatever, talk to her. Please."

"If you call Ethan to apologize for yesterday."

"I had this very important thing..."

"Yeah, Blair", Chuck answered sarcastically

"How was it?"

"Ethan got the second place. He lost to Frederick Mitchell"

"Ugh. I hate that blonde kid."

"Call him."

"Talk to her."

"Bye'.

...

"Hi buddy!"

"Hi mommy, what's up?"

"Listen, mommy is really really sorry she couldn't go to your poetry competition yesterday."

"Ok, that's ok, I didn't win it anyways."

"Oh, don't be sad! I had an idea: what about going to watch a broadway show tonight?"

"Wait, I thought you were in Paris. And tomorrow is a school day."

"Yes, I was... But something came up and I had to come back earlier. And we can keep it as a secret from your father. Tell him you're sleeping at my house."

"Ok. And we're watching Aladdin."

"Fine! I'm gonna buy the tickets."

...

Ethan finished his dinner.

"Dad, I'm sleeping at my mother's house today. Bye."

"Ok, son. Take care of yourself."

...

"So, Olivia... I really wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Ok...You're growing up and..."

"Sex."

"Yep."

"Dad, I already know about that."

"Have you ever..."

"No!"

"Good. What I wanted to tell is that I know some bad things happened to you and you'll try to forget them with sex. Indeed sex is way better when you do it with someone you love, but I won't judge when you do it with any guy, because people like us don't find love easily. I know this world isn't the same for boys and girls, so whenever a boy disrespects you, you can count on me. I really want you to wait some years to start doing that but here is one rule already: don't bring drug dealers into my house. The stuff about contraceptives you probably already know."

"Do you ever think someone will love me?", said Olivia, changing the subject

"I love you."

"Not like that."

"Yes. You're perfect."

"Why doesn't Blair love me, then?"

"Of course she loves you."

"Why does Ethan get an invitation to sleep at her house and I get to be expelled from her office?"

Chuck sighed. He really felt sorry for her.

"She was probably working then. And would you accept her invitation to sleep there?"

"Of course not!"

"Maybe that's why."

#######################

"How's Olivia doing honey?", asked Blair, as they waited for the show to begin

"Fine, I guess. We went to Walt Disney World last spring break, want to see the pictures?"

"Of course...Oh, how wonderful! Never in my life I would imagine your father wearing a Goofy hat."

"Hahaha, I challenged him. And you know, Chuck Bass never loses a challenge."

"Is Olivia always happy as in these pictures?"

"She's, you know, like my father. "

"Yes, that's my concern. Does she has friends?"

"Well, sometimes she hangs out with Lyla Archibald and me. Other than that, she has girls that are always around her doing doing everything she asks for. I wouldn't call them friends."

"Minions. At least she's a Waldorf."

"What?"

"Nevermind. The show has started."


	8. Chapter 6

Ethan and Olivia Bass were finally going back to school after spending two weeks at the Hamptons.

As they entered Chilton's Academy, they saw Frederick Mitchel, who was Ethan's nemesis since preschool. Frederick was the son of a well-known Republican senator with Bree Buckley and the ex-boyfriend of Lyla Archibald.

"Bass! I missed outperforming you on everything.", said Frederick

"The king is back, Mitchell. Your reigning days are over.", said Ethan

"I've heard the little fag was at Ostroff Center"

"You shut up, you stupid homophobe", said Olivia as she punched his face

"Olivia, what the hell? Why did you just do it?", asked Ethan

"He clearly offended you."

"You don't need to defend me! You always treat me like a child."

"Ms. Bass, Mr. Bass and Mr. Mitchell, to the principal's office.", said a Teacher that saw what happened

"Great. Mom and Dad will be very happy.", said Ethan

...

"Can someone explain me what happened?"

"Well, it's the 21st century and this school still allows homophobic behaviour. And jokes about psychiatric disorders.", said Olivia

"What?", Frederick looked at Ethan

"Look, Ms. Queller, this was a big misunderstanding, ok? I don't think that Frederick meant to offend me but Olivia took that seriously.", said Ethan

"Why are you defending him? What the fuck, Ethan?", asked Olivia

"Ms. Bass, please use proper language. Mr. Bass and Mr. Mitchell, please go to class."

They left.

"So, Ms. Bass, I talked to your parents about what is happening in your family. I understand that it may be hard for you, but we do not accept violent behaviour in this school. I am not giving you any punishment because I know you have a perfect record since you were a child here in our school. But I am calling your parents and telling them what happened."

"Thank you, Ms. Queller. It won't happen again"

"Now go to class, it has already started."

...

Olivia entered the classroom and everybody was seated in silence with their textbooks already opened.

"Olivia Bass, we missed you, come in.", said Eric van der Woodsen, her History teacher. Eric was a history researcher and professor from Columbia U and was invited to teach advanced high schoolers as well.

Olivia saw a new student seated at her usual place. She felt defensive and intrigued.

"You're seated in my place"

"I don't see your name written here."

"I don't care."

"Seriously, who are you to tell me where to seat or not?"

"I'm Olivia Bass."

"Oh, I've heard about you. Let me guess, daughter of billionaire who thinks she's entitled to everything including the chair I'm seated on."

"What are you? New money?"

"I'm Luke Davis."

"Never heard of. Move."

"No way."

"Mr. Davis, please. There's a place next to Mr. Yuki.", said Eric

"That's unfair, with all due respect, Mr. Van der Woodsen."

"Mr. Davis, we still believe in the authority of the teacher in this school. Let Ms. Bass seat at her place."

"Fine."

"Ms. Bass, please come talk to me after class."

Olivia nodded.

"You idiot! Don't mess with Olivia. She just punched a sophomore and got rid of it.", Noah Yuki whispered to Luke

...

After History class…

"Hi, Mr. Van der Woodsen, did you receive my homework from the time I was away?"

"Yes. I did. It was very good, as always... By the way, Chuck and Serena told me about what happened. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok. So, your partner to the history project this year is Mr. Davis. He's a new student, he arrived when you were away, and everyone already had a partner."

"Ok. Thank you, Mr. Van der Woodsen."

##########

At the end of the school day, Olivia was at her locker preparing herself to leave as she saw her mother leaving the principal's office.

"Mother, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Blair sighed.

"It's ok honey. It's ok. Where's Ethan? You're going to my place today."

"Does dad know?"

"Yes, he does. He's not mad. Don't worry."

Ethan saw them two at the school hall.

"Oh, great. Everything I wanted was my mother at the school.", said Ethan

"It's fine, baby. Let's go home."

"No, it's not fine. Olivia made this mess."

"I did that because I love you, ok? Jesus Christ. Stop overreacting.", said Olivia

"You don't know anything about me, ok? Stop taking care of my life."

"If I didn't take care of you, you would be dead. I am the reason you are alive, you spoiled little brat."

"You two enter in the car. NOW.", said Blair

"I'm not. I'm going by subway. Bye.", said Ethan

"Olivia, go after him."

"He doesn't deserve it."

"If you don't, you're grounded. And I'm not your father who's soft on you."

"Fine."

...

"Ethan. Please. Why are you so weird today?"

"Don't mess with Frederick, ok?"

"Why? Did he do something against you? Did his father?"

"No. Gosh. We were having an affair."

"What? He used to date your best friend."

"Ex-best friend. Lyla found out he was cheating on her with me."

"Why did you do that?"

"I love him."

"Oh, you love him? Did you remember to ask if he loves you back?"

"Shut up"

"Do you seriously think he will choose you over his family? Grow up."

"Just because you push everyone away doesn't mean I have to."

"Do I push everyone away?"

"Yes, you do this to mom, you do this to boys."

"I do not do this to mom, she does that to me. "

"Ok, she was always inviting me to go to her house, watch broadway shows with her, while you always believed in the idea that she abandoned us. Now you have abandonment issues and doesn't want me to be with the boy I love. Stop trying to control my life according to your own insecurities."

"First, mom did that to you because she was always forgetting your school events and birthday parties, saying that she wasn't in New York, when in fact she was. There's so much more about her that you don't know because dad and I were always keeping things from you and spoiling you, so shut your fucking mouth. Second,..."

"What? See! You're always controlling me! "

"You two stop fighting! The whole middle class is listening.", said Blair, as she listened most of the conversation

"Is that true? You only wanted to have a relationship with me because you felt guilty?" asked Ethan.

"Of course not."

"I don't know what to believe."

"Do you think I would be here inside the subway station if I didn't love you?"

"Ok, you convinced me."

"Let's go home. And I don't want to hear a single word from any of you. Grandpa Harold is here in NYC so behave like human beings."

...

On the way home, Blair texted Chuck.

"Things got explosive between your children."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Ethan is in love with Frederick Mitchell and got defensive"

"Complicated. His father is a big defender of traditional marriage."

"Please, can you come to my house? They're both very sensitive rn. I hate seeing them like this."

"I'm working, sorry. I spent two weeks away and so I'm trying to put things back on track. Maybe later?"

"Ok. Thanks, Bass. Please come have dinner with us."

"Anytime, Waldorf."

...

They entered Blair's apartment...

"Grandpa! We missed you.", said Ethan

"I missed you too", said Harold "Look, don't tell your mother but I brought french wine for you two", he whispered

"Dad. Ethan cannot drink because of his meds."

"Mom, I will only drink it when I'm better."

Blair gave him an angry face.

"Ok, you keep them"

"Thank you, grandpa. That's all I needed. I'm going to my room. I'm too stressed." , said Olivia

"And so am I.", said Ethan

...

"So, how was the Hamptons with Chuck?", Harold asked

"Great. But now I'm stressed. First day of class and Olivia punched a boy and my two children fighted inside the subway station. Gosh, I don't know how Chuck handles them both."

"They're both great kids, they are just dealing with a difficult thing."

"I know, I hate seeing them like that." Blair sighed.

"So, did you tell Chuck you and Dan are engaged?"

"No. We're too busy with the kids right now."

"Or maybe you know that he's the love of your life and you shouldn't waste time with anyone else."

"Dad, Dan makes me happy."

"So does Chuck."

"Chuck loves me, yes. And I love him. But, it's not so simple being happy with him."

#######################

Later that day, Chuck arrived at Blair's apartment.

"Hi, how are them?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, actually. Things were so great last week."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them."

...

Chuck entered Olivia's room. She was drinking wine and listening to loud music.

"Turn off the sound."

She did.

"Sit down. What's happening to you?"

"Nothing.", she lied

"Really? Because Ms. Queller called me and said you punched a boy."

"I was angry, sorry. I was scared because Ethan could get hurt."

"It's ok," he said as he took the bottle of wine out of her hand.

"Do you think I push everyone away?", she asked softly

"No, I don't"

"Ethan said that."

"He was wrong."

"But I'm scared of romantic love"

"Yes, you are. Just like your father ."

"You love mom."

"And only her. I don't need anyone else. And you don't need to love anyone. But if Ethan likes Frederick is not your business."

"He's gonna hurt Ethan."

"Look, I'm not happy too. But it's not up to you to tell him what he should do. Please take care of yourself right now. You need that. Let me and Blair take care of him, ok?"

"Ok. Do you think someone will ever love me?"

"Why do you keep asking that? Yes. And he'll be the luckiest man alive."

"Thanks. Now give me back my wine."

"Wine is overrated. Scotch is better.", he joked

"I agree. But give me back."

"Nope. I want you sane and sober.", he kissed her forehead and left.

...

Chuck knocked on Ethan's door.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey, dad.", said Ethan

"How was going back to school?"

"Hard. I'm behind my class because of the period I was absent. My best friend doesn't speak to me anymore. I found out that you and Liv kept things from me. And I fought with her."

"That's too much, huh?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted."

"Which one is bothering you more?"

"Lyla"

"I see. Your mother told me what happened."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you did, didn't you?"

"I love him. I can't help it. Things got out my control. She found out and I was already not okay with this situation. I was anxious. You were always working and Mom was never around. I don't know. Dad, I wasn't fine. And then she found out and stopped talking to me. That was too much."

"That must be hard, kiddo."

"And Liv doesn't understand love. She was the only one I could talk to, but I was afraid. She would think I am weak for loving him."

"You're alive because of her, you know. She was really traumatized that day. That's something I've been talking to her privately. She tries to hide her feelings. But I know she's not ok since that day. I know you're not ok as well, son. Just give her a break. She does understand love. She doesn't push everyone away as you said earlier. She saved you because she doesn't give up on people. And her relationship with Blair is complicated, yes. But it's not her fault.", he said comprehensively

"I'm sorry. Everyone is so used to see her as strong."

"She is. And so are you. We're the Bass family, after all."

"Yes. I guess so."

"So, about this boy..."

"Dad, you like girls. Stop with that."

"Do you think I have never been with a guy before?"

"Are you bi?"

"No, Christ. I'm Chuck Bass."

"What does that even mean?"

"That means that I have life experience. And that I am able to know when something is ok or not. And that if he hurts you, I will hurt him."

"Are you saying you're able to interfere in my private life? You don't do that to Olivia's numerous boys."

"You bet I don't."

"I can't help being in love with him. Seriously. You know how much I've tried?"

"I believe in you, son. But even if he loves you back that doesn't mean right now is the best time for you two being together."

"I think love makes everything possible."

"I think Frederick wants to follow his family career in politics and he's too young to conceal that with the fact that he likes boys. I know you're lonely, but that's what I think, that's what your mother thinks. You're free to be in a relationship with him, but I'm warning you that I won't let you both destroy each other."

"Sorry, but Olivia is always getting involved with the wrong guys and you simply don't care. But when I truly love someone, you and mom suddenly think it's bad for me."

"For Christ sake, we almost lost you! We had no idea what you're dealing with. We just want to protect you. Don't treat us like crazy parents, we're doing our best. You already lost your best friend because of him. And I know how much you two compete since kindergarten, Blair and I know what it is to love someone you want to destroy."

"I think that if two people are meant to be together they can find their way to each other."

"Me too. When the timing is right."

"Is that why you don't hate mom even after she left you?"

"Son, I've done terrible things to her in the past. And she forgave me. "

"Like what?"

"Like trading her for an hotel."

"Wow. That's terrible."

"Yes."

"I think she loves you, you know. She keeps a picture of you and her in her nightstand drawer."

"Does Daniel know about it?"

"I don't think so. I like him but she's so different when she's with you. The past weeks at the Hamptons she seemed more relaxed than usual, and so did you."

"We were happy because you were with us."

"Nah. I saw the way you talked to each other. About us, about work, about family. Pure chemistry."

"Mr. Ethan and Mr. Chuck, dinner is at the table", said Dorota as she entered Ethan's bedroom

###############################


End file.
